Yubiwa
by sayan-P
Summary: ONESHOT. Un caluroso día de verano encuentra a Yoh Asakura ponderando a Anna Kyouyama: ¿en qué se basa el lazo que los une?. Únanse a la actuación magistral de Yoh en un intento de encontrar una respuesta y descubran cómo encaja un anillo en toda


DISCLAIMER: Mankin no es mío, así que no me vean feo ni me demanden que ando en total banca rota! ;.;

---**YUBIWA(1)---**

Yoh se movió en su silla y volteó su cabeza, acomodando al mismo tiempo sus audífonos naranja y subiendo el volumen de la última canción de Bob para intentar eliminar la constante plática de sus compañeros de clase y poder dormir. Con un gruñido, enterró su cabeza en sus brazos cruzados mientras hacía un mohín de dolor al sentir como su músculos le gritaban que tuviese un poco de compasión.

Anna era _malvada_.

No cabía duda.

El entrenamiento de ayer había sido especialmente intenso debido a la cercanía de la segunda parte del torneo de shamanes. Anna había triplicado su sesión de trote y se había atrevido incluso a saltarse su sesión de telenovelas para 'ayudarlo' con sus abdominales y lagartijas... aunque Yoh no estaba seguro de que el casi partirle la espalda iba a servir de algo.

Con un suspiró, Yoh desistió en su intento de dormir cuando dos niñas se instalaron a hablar muy emocionadas en el pupitre que estaba a su izquierda. Levantando la cabeza y buscó en la habitación: allí estaba Manta, trabajando afanado en alguna tarea que de seguro él no había hecho, aún en horas del almuerzo, _wakaranai_(1), pensó Yoh mientras apoyaba su cabeza entre sus dos manos; ¿cómo podía a Manta gustarle tanto el estudio?... era una de esas cosas de la vida que él jamás llegaría a entender.

Volteando hacia la parte de atrás del salón encontró a Anna mirando ensimismada hacia la ventana del salón, con el ceño levemente fruncido por lo que Yoh dedujo era la 'pérdida de tiempo' de la que estaba siendo víctima.

Anna era malvada; era uno de sus defectos, pero a los ojos de Yoh, Anna era perfecta.

Sonriendo ante su propio pensamiento e imaginándose lo que haría Anna si se enterase de este, Yoh volcó su atención hacia la ventana por la que miraba Anna: el cielo azul estaba lleno de nubes que se movían perezosas mecidas por las ocasionales brisas, bajo el calor del día los objetos se desdibujaban. Sintiendo perder la batalla contra el sueño, Yoh, su mirada perdida en el cielo, dejó que si consciencia vagara hasta el murmullo de sus compañeros.

"...Parece que lo va a hacer por fin" escuchó que exclamaba una chica que estaba sentada cerca de su mesa.

"¡Ya era hora¿lo vas a acompañar a comprarlo?" escuchó que otra le respondía sin poder evitar un pequeño grito de emoción.

"Claro, alguien le tiene que dar ánimos dentro de la tienda¿quién mejor que yo?"

"¡Un anillo! Que suerte... ¿sabes todo lo que implica el que al fin se haya decidido a comprarlo? Es casi como si le pidiese matrimonio" comentaba la segunda chica con un tono soñador entrelazándose con sus palabras.

La atención de Yoh volvió a la realidad en cuanto escuchó la palabra 'compromiso'... ¿estarían hablando de él y de Anna? Se supone que nadie lo sabía en la escuela y él no tenía planeado comprar ningún anillo...

¿O sí?

"Sí, lo sé. Un anillo es la forma en que una pareja demuestra el lazo que hay entre ambas personas, por eso es que se usan en las bodas occidentales como 'alianzas'... ¡pero no se te ocurra decirle a Ken- kun que el comprar un anillo es como pedir matrimonio porque muere!" dijo la chica bajando el tono de voz a un susurro confidencial.

"Déjame adivinar ¿omitiste 'casualmente' la explicación de lo que un anillo significa para una chica?" exclamó la otra con voz socarrona.

"Puede ser... sabes cómo es mi memoria: muy selectiva" riendo las chicas se movieron a otra parte del salón en el momento en que la campana que indicaba que el descanso se había terminado hacía eco por toda la escuela.

Basta decir que Yoh no la escuchó.

Anna y él estaban comprometidos desde que tenían cerca de diez años, pero para Yoh siempre había sido como un título que venían adjunto al nombre de Anna.

Ella se había encargado de que fuera así, exclamando a voz viva que ella era su prometido.

Frunciendo el ceño en un gesto muy atípico en él, Yoh apoyó su mentón en su meno derecha mientras que con la izquierda sacaba un libro de la gaveta y lo abría frente a él.

Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, para Anna parecía algo muy importante que él fuese su prometido, cuando él lo veía como un simple acuerdo entre familias, que a la hora de la verdad tenía poca validez.

Ellos dos eran amigos y eso era suficiente...

¿Lo era?

Siguiendo distraídamente la mano del profesor que se movía a través del pizarrón, Yoh se sumergió de lleno en su propia pregunta ¿eran él y Anna sólo amigos, por alguna razón sentía que la respuesta no iba a ser fácil.

Anna era mala y mandona, ni él podía negarlo. Con una leve sonrisa, Yoh recordó cómo la primera vez que la había visto, la _itako_ le había dicho un seco 'muere' y en algún punto de la conversión se había transformado en un 'te mataré'. _No es el mejor de los comienzos_, pensó Yoh divertido ahogando una risita. Pero también Yoh recordó cómo los ojos de la chica le había hecho pensar unos momentos después de que había algo más en ella que la aparente indiferencia, y no había dejado de tener razón: Anna podía ser todo lo mala, pero en aquel tiempo, sólo era una chica que estaba asustada por estar en un mundo de espíritus y fantasmas que no conocía.

Entonces... ¿Era Anna sólo una amiga?

Yoh se movió incómodo en el lugar y se dio cuenta que sus compañeros de clases había cambiado de página dos veces, así que se apresuró en seguirlos, antes de dar una mirada fugaz por encima de su hombro hacia Anna y sonreír.

No sabía por qué, pero desde que la chica había llegado a Tookyoo y había comenzado a vivir juntos, Yoh había comenzado a sentir cosas que en la vida le había pasado: a pesar de que Anna lo obligaba, se encontraba por momentos queriendo entrenar para agradarla, sonreía más a menudo cuando ella estaba cerca. Cuando estaban solos viendo televisión y sus miradas se cruzaban, Yoh sentía como si un millar de mariposas revoloteara en su estómago.

Era algo diferente a lo que había sentido por Anna la primera vez que la había visto: los nervios de esa vez habían sido por miedo, pero ahora... ahora Yoh no estaba seguro de por qué eran.

---

'_Un anillo es la forma en que una pareja demuestra el lazo que hay entre ambas personas..'_

---

Yoh estaba seguro de que entre él y la _itako_ había un lazo. De _qué_ ya no estaba muy seguro, pero de que estaba allí, estaba.

Pasando otra página del libro y bajando la mirada para estudiar por encima los _kanji_ que estaban allí escritos, hizo un mohín de fastidio: nunca sabría por qué a Manta le gustaba tanto estudiar. Es más, aunque lo supiera nunca lo entendería.

Trazando la caligrafía con un dedo, Yoh se halló recorriendo la línea del _kanji_ de 'corazón' e inmediatamente contuvo un suspiro al recordar que hoy era el final de una de las telenovelas de Anna, justo en el horario en el que se suponía le tocaba a él ver _algo_ de televisión.

Yoh tampoco entendería jamás por qué a Anna le llamaban tanto la atención esos programas; y mientras más lágrimas y más confesiones de amor, más parecían gustarle.

Lo cual era extraño, ya que ella no era de las chicas que vivía por el romance.

"Yoh Asakura, continúa tú la lectura" escuchó que le decía el profesor. Con un suspiro, Yoh se levantó de su asiento, libro en mano, mientras Amidamaru le susurraba la página y el párrafo que tenía que leer.

* * *

"¡MALDICIÓN!" se escuchó resonar por toda la casa la voz de Anna Kyouyama, seguida por un golpe metálico.

"Anna¿qué pasa?" preguntó Yoh asomando la cabeza por la puerta _shoji_ de la sala.

"Yoh¡ARREGLA ESTA PORQUERÍA!" exclamó Anna fuera de sí, parando por un momento de golpear la televisión.

"Ehm... ¿se descompuso?" preguntó mientras alzaba la vista al reloj de pared.

4:30 p.m.

Hora de la telenovela.

Allí murió la única televisión del lugar.

"¿Te parece que estoy golpeando esta cosa por gusto?" pregunto la _itako_ en su tono más frío golpeando una vez más el aparato para dar más énfasis a su punto.

"Quién sabe... "

"Una palabra más y tu entrenamiento se _cuadruplica_"

Tragando en seco, Yoh se acercó y se agachó hasta quedar al nivel de la pantalla del televisor "¿Qué ocurrió?"

Arqueando una ceja y sentándose en el piso, Anna se apartó un mechón de cabello de la cara "Estaba viendo el _opening_ de mi telenovela cuando esa cosa murió"

"Mm" dijo Yoh mientras tocaba todos los botones que podía encontrar y aún así la televisión permanecía con su pantalla de color negro "Creo que habrá que mandarla a arreglar, no tengo idea de qué le pasa... tal vez se fundió algo o hizo cortocircuito o... "

"Ya entendí" respondió la chica recostándose en el suelo "Era el último capítulo" murmuró entre dientes sin poder sacar totalmente de su voz la decepción.

Yoh se dio media vuelta para encontrar a Anna tomando un pedazo de sandía y dándole un mordisco con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Si algo sabía de su 'lazo' con Anna es que no soportaba verla triste.

"Ne, Anna" llamó mientras se sentaba a su lado y se le quedaba mirando "¿Qué iba a pasar en el último capítulo?"

Anna arqueó una ceja ante la inusitada pregunta... ¿por qué le importaría a Yoh lo que iba a pasar si bien sabía ella que esas cosas no le gustaban? "¿Por qué?" preguntó, recelosa.

"Vamos, dime¿qué iba a pasar?"

"Kurama le iba a pedir matrimonio a Hitomi" respondió la chica en el tono más monótono que podía utilizar.

"Uhm" Yoh se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos mientras una idea comenzaba a tomar forma en su cabeza "¿Y eso era todo?"

"Sí"

"Espera aquí" le pidió, levantándose de golpe y corriendo a la cocina.

Minutos después, cuando Anna ya comenzaba a impacientarse, escuchó como una melodía comenzaba a abrirse paso a través de la casa. Sorprendida, miró por encima de su hombro a la puerta para encontrar allí a Yoh con la mirada más seria que le había visto, su abrgo puestoy con ambos brazos por detrás de su espalda, escondiendo algo "¿Pero qué...?" comenzó la _itako_ en el momento en que, dando tres zancadas, Yoh se acercó a Anna hasta colocarse frente a ella.

"Hitomi..." comenzó, fingiendo una voz más grave que la suya "He vuelto de mi viaje a..." Yoh se detuvo, tratando de recordar a dónde se suponía que había ido el héroe de la telenovela.

"Islandia" le ayudó Anna, aún sorprendida por lo que estaba haciendo su prometido.

"Eso, Islandia. No fue muy bonito y por eso no me acordaba... no había naranjas" aclaró dejando que una sonrisa pasara a través de su actuación al oír su propia excusa "Pero nunca dejé de pensar en ti Hitomi" aclaró, llevándose una mano a la frente para agregar dramatismo.

Anna, procurando con todas sus fuerzas no reír, alzó ambas cejas y se sentó nuevamente "Pues una excusa muy pobre... _Kurama_"

Sonriendo al ver que contaba con la participación de Anna, Yoh se aclaró la garganta antes de seguir "Sí bien. Pero ahora los incendios forestales..."

Anna suspiró. Había vivido demasiado tiempo con Yoh. Lo sabía porque jamás hubiese pensado que se prestaría para jugar de este modo con el chico. Cerrando los ojos prosiguió a corregirlo "La guerra, Kurama, te fuiste por motivo de guerra"

"Bueno sí, es que la guerra causa incendios forestales y por eso regresé: mucho humo" Yoh se detuvo y jugueteó con lo que tenía guardado en su mano derecha, sabía lo que debía decir a continuación, pero por alguna razón le costaba formular las palabras "Y... también volví porque..."

"¿Porque...?" repitió Anna, esperando su próximo diálogo.

Encogiéndose un poco de hombros, Yoh respiró hondo y continuó "Porque me di cuenta de que eras lo más importante para mí y aunque estuviese con todo ese montón de chicas y aún cuando el malo que no me acuerdo cómo se llame me intentara meter en problemas con la policía tú fuiste siemprelo más importante para mí" terminó Yoh, sintiendo cómo un leve sonrojo comenzaba a cubrir su mejillas.

Esto comenzaba a ser una mala idea: las palabras le parecían más verdaderas que parte de una actuación.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Anna sintiéndose de pronto incómoda al oír estas palabras saliendo de Yoh.

"Exacto entonces... "Yoh sacó su mano de detrás de su espalda y la extendió para revelar un pedazo de papel pintado de color amarillo y enroscado de modo que tomara una forma circular, ambos extremos pegados con, aparentemente, todo el rollo de cinta adhesiva "¿Quieres... casarte conmigo _Hitomi_?"

Anna tomó el anillo y lo miró forma crítica "Muy bien, pero espero que nuestro anillo de bodas sea mejor que esto" le advirtió colocándoselo en el dedo anular.

"Ehm... sí, es que la aduana intervino la maletea que traía con todos los _singles_ de Bob y me tocó comprarlo de último minuto" se excusó Yoh llevándose una mano a la parte de atrás de su cabeza y riendo.

* * *

Había llegado el día.

La segunda etapa del Torneoconsistía enllegar a la Aldea Apache sin ninguna dirección o referencia, así que el llegar cuanto antes a América era la única ventaja con la que contaban.

Yoh dio un último vistazo al amuleto que le había dado Tamao antes de desviar su mirada a Anna y avisarle que debía partir.

"Si llegas a perder no podrás volver" le dijo Anna por toda despedida.

En los segundos antes de darse la vuelta para ir camino al aeropuerto, Yoh pudo notar como Anna aferraba algo en su mano derecha: volteando unos segundos más, distinguió el anillo de compromiso que le había dado el día en que la televisión se había descompuesto.

Sonriendo, Yoh se prometió a sí mismo que volvería a casa.

Seguía sin estar seguro de qué era realmente Anna en su vida, pero de lo que sí tenía absoluta seguridad, es que era algo más que una amiga.

Se encargaría de descubrirlo en cuanto volviera.

* * *

_JOJOJOJO! Pero qué tontería de _one- shot_! Bueno, fue sólo una idea que nació de un momento de extremo aburrimiento y hey! Tengo bases para el comportamiento de Anna! En el capítulo que Manta descubre que Yoh y ella están viviendo juntos la forma en que Yoh lo dice no es molesto: más bien pareciera como si, dejando a un lado todo el sufrimiento por los entrenamientos, se la pasan bien juntos, no creen?_

_Uhm... alguna notas: _Yubiwa(1) _es la palabra japonesa para 'anillo'. '_shoji_' son las puertas corredizas que tienen Yoh & co. En su casa. _'kanji_' es la escritura japonesa que son símbolos y pueden contener una o varias ideas en un solo pictograma. _

_Bueno! Me despido hasta que la musa me vuelva a llegar! Nos vemos!_

_P.S.: Los _reviews_ son una adicción! Ayuden a esta pobre escritora que no puede vivir sin ellos. Ja ne!_


End file.
